Mine Only
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: Serangkaian pembunuhan mengerikan terjadi di sekitar Kyuhyun, siapakah pelakunya? Apakah tujuannya? KYUSUNG.


Tittle : Mine Only

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Horor/Crime

Rating : kurang tahu

Main Cast :

-Kim Jina

-Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love.

SUMMARY : Serangkaian pembunuhan mengerikan terjadi di sekitar Kyuhyun, siapakah pelakunya? Apakah tujuannya? KYUSUNG.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih.. -_-

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

Mine Only

.

.

.

.

Micha Senior High School, sebuah sekolah elit yang berisi siswa-siswa dari kalangan atas maupan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Seorang namja manis yang diketahui bernama Kim Yesung salah satunya, ia adalah siswa tercerdas di Micha Senior High School. Ia merupakan murid pendiam bahkan ia tidak memiliki teman kecuali Lee Donghae yang hanya ia manfaatkan untuk mendapat info, ia lebih memilih mengurung dirinya di dalam perpustakaan daripada berbincang di kantin. Semua terasa biasa baginya, duduk di kelas lalu pergi membaca di perpustakaan hanya itu kegiatannya di sekolah, ia juga memiliki obsesi yang cukup aneh untuk seorang namja. Yesung sangat menyukai membuat desain, ia pecinta mode dan selalu membuat mode terbaru dan mengirimkannya pada salah satu perusahaan tekstil di Seoul.

Selama ini yang selalu menjadi pelanggan setianya adalah Bunny Shop, sebuah toko dengan nuansa remaja kental dengan sedikit sentuhan berani disetiap karyanya. Sungguh cocok dengan model desain Yesung yang memang sangat manis namun mampu membunuh kebosanan, sangat unik dan menarik. Semua masih sama baginya hingga hari itu kedatangan seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis membuat dunianya sedikit bergeser. Ia mulai meninggalkan kebiasaannya membaca dan lebih memilih memandangi wajah tampan namja itu, ia juga mulai mencari tahu semua tentang namja itu hingga membuatnya lupa mendesain sesuatu.

Tapi suatu hari ia melihat namja itu bersama seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun gothic berwarna hitam yang sangat indah dan berani, apa yang ia lihat hari itu sungguh menghancurkan hatinya. Apalagi bagaimana namja itu memandang gadis cantik itu, penuh perasaan cinta. Ia pun segera berlari pulang dan memulai mendesain gaun baru untuk menghapus rasa sakit di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa menambahkan renda tidaklah buruk, apalagi dengan warna merah di depannya. Iya kan?." Tanya Yesung sambil mulai menggunting 'kain renda' yang berwarna putih di bagian depan dan belakangnya berwarna merah darah tentunya ditemani musik yang terdengar sangat indah di telinganya.

Ia mulai menjahit 'kain renda' yang sangat panjang itu dan membentuknya lebih kecil hingga menghasilkan sebuah rok sepanjang lutut.

"Hm, kurasa aku membutuhkan warna merah. Mungkin aku bisa 'mengecatnya' menjadi merah." Ucapnya sambil menatap 'rok renda' buatannya dengan wajah kecewa.

Dengan segera ia mulai mengambil baskom dan 'menuangkan' cat merah di dalamnya, seiring dengan penuhnya baskom itu. Musik yang menemaninya mulai hilang hingga tak bersisa kecuali suara 'air' yang menetes dalam baskom itu. Ia pun mulai memasukkan rok renda buatannya ke dalam baskom dan menunggunya hingga menjadi semerah darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yesung berjalan memasuki sekolahnya dengan raut bahagia sambil bersenandung kecil ia menatap desain gaun gothic buatannya dan mulai berputar-putar riang. Hingga ia berhenti saat mulai memasuki kelas karena keadaan kelas sangat suram. Dapat ia lihat Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang ia sukai terduduk di kursinya dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Nampak pula namja manis di sampingnya berusaha menghiburnya.

Namja itu sangat manis dengan rambut sebahu berwarna merah darah membuat kulitnya yang putih semakin menonjol. Bagaimana namja manis itu mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun membuat hati Yesung mulai panas, dengan emosi ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya. Menarik napas dalam, Yesung mulai menenangkan dirinya. Dengan senyuman ia mulai membuat desain model rambut untuk melengkapi gaunnya.

"Hei, Yesungie, apa yang sedang kau desain?." Tanya seorang namja tampan di samping Yesung berhasil membuat Yesung melompat dari kursinya karena terkejut.

"Aku sedang mendesain rambut, bagaimana menurutmu?." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan desainnya.

"Oh, ini bagus sekali. Kau ingin memodel rambutmu seperti itu? Kau pasti sangat cantik." Jawab namja itu semangat sambil menata model rambut buatan Yesung lebih dekat.

"Begitukah? Baguslah." Gumam Yesung seiring dengan seringaian yang mulai terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Hei, kau tahu, teman kita, Kyuhyun baru saja mengalami kejadian menyedihkan." Ucap namja itu dengan nada rendah sambil semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yesung yang nampak tidak peduli.

"Begitukah? Apa yang terjadi memangnya." Tanya Yesung sambil melanjutkan mendesain sesuatu.

"Ya, tunangannya menghilang 1 hari yang lalu. Dan tadi pagi ditemukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan, kau tahu kulitnya mengelupas semua dan darahnya sudah mengering. Sungguh mengerikan, bahkan wajahnya sudah tidak bisa dikenali. Hanya nama dari seragamnya dan sebuah surat yang membuktikan bahwa itu adalah Im Yoona." Cerita namja tampan itu sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Apa isi surat itu?." Tanya Yesung sambil mulai menaruh perhatian pada namja tampan di sampingnya.

"Em, itu berisi 'Kukembalikan kepadamu tunangan tercintamu Im Yoona, terima kasih telah membiarkanku meminjam dan menggunakannya.' Hanya itu yang tertulis dalam suratnya. Itu jelas sekali bahwa ada orang yang telah membunuhnya tapi polisi belum menemukan pelakunya." Cerita namja tampan itu semangat.

"Dimana gadis itu ditemukan?." Tanya Yesung.

"Di rumah Cho Kyuhyun, di dalam kardus dengan posisi terduduk yang dikirim lewat kantor pos. Seluruh keluarga Cho sempat pingsan saat membukanya. Terutama Nyonya Cho yang histeris melihat kondisi calon menantunya." Jawab namja itu lancar sambil memasang wajah prihatin.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kasus ini?." Tanya Yesung sambil sambil ikut memasang wajah prihatin.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi siapapun pelakunya ia adalah pembunuh terkejam yang pernah kukenal. Keluarga Cho dan Im berusaha sekuat tenaga dengan segala kekuasaan yang mereka miliki untuk menemukan pembunuh itu. Mereka sangat dendam atas kematian Im Yoona." Jawab namja tampan itu dengan menggebu-gebu seakan ia juga marah pada pembunuh itu.

"Menurutku itu tidak seberapa, lebih mengerikan lagi jika itu Jack The Ripper. Lagipula, kurasa akan sulit menemukan pelakunya. Kau bilang sendiri bahwa pembunuh itu sangat kejam dan bisa jadi ia adalah Jack The Ripper versi Korea Selatan. Kurasa kasus ini baru akan terungkap 30 atau 50 tahun mendatang, itupun jika tidak ada kasus bunuh diri dari sang pembunuh." Jawab Yesung sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Kau benar, Polisi juga bilang kasus ini mungkin akan menjadi pembunuhan berantai. Dan aku berharap ini akan segera berakhir. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa korban berikutnya." Ucap namja tampan itu sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Ucap Yesung saat melihat Lee Seonsaengnim memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan riang Yesung mulai mengambil sedikit demi sedikit 'rambut palsu' dan membentuknya sesuai dengan desainnya. Dengan bersenandung pelan ditemani musik kesukaannya, ia mulai mengambil baskom dan memenuhinya dengan cat merah.

Dengan lembut ia mulai mengoleskan cat merah itu pada 'rambut palsu'nya membuat rambut itu semakin nampak merah menyala. Musik yang menemaninya pun mulai berhenti, sepertinya lagunya telah habis. Yesung pun mulai memotong 'rambut' itu sesuai dengan desainnya, tak lupa ia juga memotong 'kain renda' berwarna putih sebagai topi hiasan untuk 'rambut palsu'nya.

Tersenyum senang, Yesung memindahkan desain rambutnya menuju mejanya di samping gaun gothic buatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Yesung dengan riang berjalan-jalan di sekitar toko baju di jalanan Seoul, hari ini hari minggu. Jadi, ia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat desain baju terbaru karena akhir-akhir ini ia belum membuat satu pun desain baju baru. Kemarin ia mendapat telepon dari Donghae –namja tampan yang duduk di sampingnya saat di kelas-.

**FLASHBACK**

Riing riing riing

"Hallo, Yesung disini?." Jawab Yesung sambil mengangkat teleponnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi saat teleponnya berdering dengan keras.

"Ini aku Donghae." Jawab line diseberang.

"Ah, Donghae-a. Ada apa pagi-pagi kau sudah menelponku? Ini bahkan masih pukul 8 pagi. Dan jangan lupa ini hari sabtu." Tanya Yesung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Um, maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang ini, kasus itu berlanjut." Jawab Donghae dengan nada berubah serius.

"Oh, benarkah? Jadi ini benar-benar pembunuhan berantai. Siapa korbannya?." Tanya Yesung sedikit tertarik.

"_Guess what_? Dia Lee Sungmin, namja manis yang dari dulu sudah memiliki perasaan khusus pada Kyuhyun. Dan lagi, ia adalah sepupu jauh dari Cho Kyuhyun. Ia ditemukan terbungkus dalam kardus dengan posisi sama seperti Yoona di taman rumah keluarga Cho. Kau tahu, kulitnya juga mengelupas dan darahnya pun sudah kering tak bersisa, aku yakin pelakunya sama. Ditambah..." Jelas Donghae sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ditambah?." Tanya Yesung mencoba memancing Donghae untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada surat. Isinya 'Kukembali sepupumu yang paling kau sayangi Lee Sungmin, terima kasih telah membiarkanku bermain dengannya. Ia sangat 'ramai' dan menyenangkan.' Begitulah isinya." Jelas Donghae sambil bergidik ngeri pada kata ramai dan menyenangkan.

"Ah, begitukah? Bagaimana polisi dan keluarga Lee?." Tanya Yesung mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Polisi sedang meneliti kasus ini lebih lanjut, sekolah juga diliburkan selama 1 minggu ke depan karena tuntutan para orang tua yang datang ke sekolah. Keluarga Lee sendiri sedang dalam masa _denial_, mereka masih menolak bahwa Sungmin merupakan korban pembunuhan. Polisi tidak bisa melacak darimana kotak itu diantar karena tidak ada alamat asal seperti kasus pertama. Dia sangat licik dan melakukan semuanya secara total." Jelas Donghae sebelum terdengar sebuah teriakan untuk segera turun sarapan terdengar.

"Ups, maaf tadi ummaku. Kurasa aku harus pergi. Jangan pergi sendirian kemanapun, pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran." Pesan Donghae sebelum menutup telepon.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan pergi sendirian. Terutama pada malam hari." Gumam Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Yesung sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana Donghae bisa mendapatkan informasi selengkap itu, setahunya hal itu selalu dirahasiakan oleh polisi demi keamanan nasional. Ah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Ayah Donghae kepala polisi di Seoul, bodoh sekali rasanya tidak ingat hal itu.

Yesung terdiam saat ia melihat siluit namja yang sangat dikenalnya di seberang jalan tengah berjalan bersama seorang gadis manis berusia sekitar 12 tahun. Mereka nampak sangat gembira, sambil tertawa riang gadis kecil itu berlari hendak mendahului Kyuhyun, namun kalah cepat karena Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahunya. Dengan pandangan bertanya ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun pun memasangkan sebuah bando hitam yang sangat indah begitu kontras dengan rambut putihnya. Bando itu semakin mempermanis penampilan gadis kecil itu, dengan riang ia mulai berlari sambil menyentuh bando pemberian Kyuhyun, kali ini Kyuhyun membiarkan gadis itu berlari sesuka hatinya.

Yesung menatap dengan cemburu saat Kyuhyun mengejar gadis itu dan menggendongnya sambil tertawa keras.

'_Seharusnya aku yang tertawa bersamanya, seharusnya aku yang ada dalam pelukannya. Kyu, kapan kau menyadari keberadaanku.'_ Pikir Yesung sambil tersenyum sendu.

Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menahan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Riing Riing Riing

"Ugh.. 5 menit lagi. Aku masih mengantuk." Gumam Yesung sambil menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

Riing Riing Riing

"_Fine, fine. I wake up._" Teriak Yesung kesal sambil mengangkat teleponnya yang terus berdering sedari tadi.

"Hullo, Yesung disini." Ucap Yesung sambil menguap lebar dan melirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi.

"Yesung-a, ini aku Donghae. Kasusnya berlanjut." Jawab suara diline seberang berhasil membuat Yesung menjedukkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Ya Tuhan, Lee Donghae. Kau menelponku sepagi ini hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa kasus ini masih berlanjut?. _How nice of yours_." Teriak Yesung frustasi sambil memukul dahinya dengan keras.

"Um, _Yeah, I just want you to know, you know. That stuffs._" Ucap Donghae dengan pelan.

"_Fine, tell me. Now._"Ucap Yesung.

"Um, kasusnya berlanjut. Kali ini korbannya seorang gadis kecil. Ia ditemukan dengan kondisi tubuh penuh luka sayat dan bersimbah darah. Posisinya sendiri tidak beraturan karena tulangnya hampir semua patah. Dari hasil otopsi ditemukan cairan kimia dalam tubuhnya yang diperkirakan mulai bereaksi 5 menit setelah penyuntikan. Tidak ada sidik jari sama sekali, seperti 2 kasus lainnya" Jelas Donghae.

"Siapa pelakunya? Apa ada surat?." Tanya Yesung.

"Ada, pelakunya sama. Isinya ''Terima kasih telah membiarkan Jung Jessica bermain denganku, dia gadis yang sangat manis. Sayang aku harus membuatnya tidur, tapi ini sungguh menyenangkan bermain dengannya.' Begitulah isinya." Jelas Donghae.

"Hm, orang yang sama. Dimana ia ditemukan?." Tanya Yesung sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar membuat teh.

"Kali ini berbeda, tidak di rumah Kyuhyun. Ia ditemukan di sebuah taman bermain sore hari oleh pejalan kaki. Dari hasil penyelidikan ia adalah sepupu jauh Kyuhyun. Dari semua korban pembunuhan, polisi menyimpulkan bahwa pembunuh ini mengincar keluarga Cho Kyuhyun. Kini rumah keluarga Cho Kyuhyun dijaga ketat begitu pula yang ada hubungan darah dengan Keluarga Cho." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan." Tutup Yesung.

'_Hm, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?. Kyuhyun pasti dalam masa depresi, haruskah aku datang dan mengundangnya dinner bersamaku?.'_ Pikir Yesung bingung sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon dan mengajaknya dinner." Putus Yesung sambil mulai menekan beberapa nomor.

"Hallo, keluarga Cho disini."

"Em, hallo, aku Kim Jina, teman Kyuhyun. Bolehkan aku berbicara dengannya. Aku baru mendengar tentang peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga Cho, jadi aku ingin memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Jelas Yesung lancar.

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara teriakan hingga suara itu kembali.

"Aku sudah menyambungkan teleponmu dengan yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun. Ia pasti akan mengangkatnya setelah kututup."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kim Jina, aku tidak ingat mempunyai teman dengan nama itu." Ucap suara baru setelah suara tadi menghilang.

"Ah, memang tidak, tapi aku satu kelas denganmu. Maukah kau datang dinner bersamaku di Restoran Luppa?." Tanya Yesung singkat sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu." Tambah Yesung sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Apa maksudmu?." Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit penasaran.

"Tunanganmu, Namja itu dan Gadis manis itu." Ucap Yesung dengan suara misterius.

"Jam berapa?." Tanya Kyuhyun singkat dengan suara tercekat.

"08.00 malam. Jemput aku di perumahan daerah Gangnam Blok D." Ucap Yesung singkat kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Sekarang ia harus berdandan secantik mungkin untuk mencuri 'hati' Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiin Tiin

Suara klakson mobil menarik perhatian Yesung yang tengah melamun menatap kosong jalan di depannya. Seorang namja tampan keluar dari dalam mobil Lamborgini berwarna silver, namja itu memakai kemeja biru gelap dengan celana jeans. Tak lupa ia juga memakai kacamata hitam, sungguh tampan.

Namja itu pun menghampiri Yesung yang juga memakai baju berwarna gelap, ia memakai gaun hitam dengan motif gothic yang sangat indah. Rambut merahnya ia biarkan terurai sebahu tak lupa high heel berwarna merah melengkapi penampilannya. Ia juga menggunakan make-up tipis yang membuatnya terlihat _pure_ namun berbahaya.

"Kim Jina?." tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap kagum gadis cantik di depannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku menunggu 5 menit lebih lama." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Maaf, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

"_That's okay_. Apa kita akan berangkat atau berdiri disini?." Tanya Yesung.

"Ah, ayo berangkat. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutun Yesung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tahu tentang Yoona, Sungmin dan Jessica?." Tanya Kyuhyun saat keheningan terus menemani mereka.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu saat dinner kita selesai." Jawab Yesung sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, mau bercerita?." Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka berada di depan pintu apartemen Yesung.

"Tentu, masuklah. Tidak baik berbicara hal berat di luar ruangan." Ucap Yesung sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

Kyuhyun pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah hanya untuk terdiam membatu melihat interior ruangan. Dinding-dinding dipenuhi oleh fotonya baik dengan poster besar atau kecil. Tak lupa bau amis menyengat yang menyergapnya, terdapat pula noda-noda kemerahan yang bisa dipastikan adalah darah.

Dengan kaku ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menemukan Yesung tersenyum manis kearahnya sambil menggoyangkan sebuah botol putih berisi cairan berwarna merah.

"Khhkk... haah... haah..."

Kyuhyun berusaha bertanya apa itu namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa sangat berat, ia bahkan sulit untuk bernapas.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa bicara?." Tanya Yesung sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya yang berisikan foto-foto mengerikan dan bercak darah dimana-mana.

"Selamat datang di duniaku. Ah, kau pasti bingung dan kaget. Akan kujelaskan." Ucap Yesung sambil membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di lantai sementara ia mulai berkeliling dan mengambil foto dirinya yang asli.

"Kau mengenalnya kan? iya, dia Kim Yesung dan aku adalah Kim Yesung." Ucap Yesung sambil tertawa gembira melihat ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun.

"Nah, kau masih ingat gadis ini kan? Tentu saja dia tunanganmu. Yang mati ditanganku. Oh, mereka juga, Lee Sungmin dan Jung Jessica. Aku yang membunuh mereka. Lihat, aku masih menyimpan kulit dan rambut mereka." Cerita Yesung sambil tertawa sadis melihat ekspresi horor bercampur marah Kyuhyun saat menatap sebuah gaun dengan renda kulit berwarna merah darah. Juga sebuah rambut hita diatas gaun tersebut, disamping renda tersebut terdapat sebuah wig merah darah dengan hiasan kulit diatasnya. Semua itu terpampang dengan indahnya disebuah meja yang menghadap kearahnya.

Jarang sekali Cho Kyuhyun memperlihatkan ekspresinya dan ini merupakan keajaiban ia bisa membuka topeng Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Ingin membunuhku ya? Sayang sekali, aku sudah memasukkan racun ke dalam makananmu. Dan sudah bereaksi 1 menit yang lalu, waktumu bernapas hanya 9 menit lagi. Cukup untuk mendengarkan kenyataan sesungguhnya." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum licik. Kini ia memposisikan dirinya berlutut disamping Kyuhyun, tidak memperdulikan pandangan membunuh Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, aku sudah mencintaimu semenjak kita bertemu tapi kau tak pernah melirikku sedikitpun. Kau terus saja memperhatikan mereka, jadi kuputuskan untuk menghilangkan mereka agar kau mau menoleh kearahku. Dan lihatlah sekarang, hidupmu ada ditanganku. Meski begitu kau tetap mengingat mereka, jadi kupikir membunuhmu adalah cara terbaik. Karena jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, tidak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini yang bisa." Cerita Yesung sambil mengelus wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, terlalu mencintaimu untuk membiarkanmu hidup dan meraih kebahagiaan tanpa aku disisimu. Dan meninggalkan aku sendiri dalam kesendirianku. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku sangat mencintaimu hingga tidak rela kau bahagia tanpa aku disisimu." Ucap Yesung sambil bergerak mengeluarkan pisau yang ia sembunyikan di pahanya.

Ia tersenyum manis melihat raut ketakutan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang Romeo, kau tidak akan mati sendirian. Aku akan mengikutimu, segera setelah aku menidurkanmu."

JLEB

Kyuhyun hanya menjerit sunyi saat pisau yang dipegang Yesung menembus tangan kanannya.

"Kau tahu, akulah yang mengambil kulit Yoona dan Sungmin dari tubuh mereka dan kugunakan sebagai karya seni. Tapi untukmu, kurasa hanya menuliskan namaku tidak ada salahnya. Dan sedikit memberikan warna di tubuhmu." Bisik Yesung sambil mulai mengukir namanya di lengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, selesai. Tinggal 10 detik lagi." Ucap Yesung senang sambil menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang penuh darah entah itu termuntah dari mulutnya atau hasil karya Yesung.

"9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2..., selamat tidur Cho Kyuhyun." Bisik Yesung sambil mencium lembut bibir dingin Kyuhyun.

"Ibu, maaf. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Yesung.

DOR

Kemudian menembak mati dirinya sendiri, kisah yang cukup tragis dengan akhir mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**SEOUL DAILY**_

_Pembunuhan berantai di wilayah Seoul yang menelan korban sebanyak 3 orang telah terungkap. Sang pembunuh sendiri tidak lain adalah siswa dari Micha Senior High School, Kim Yesung. Ia ditemukan tewas setelah para tetangga curiga akan bau busuk yang menyengat._

'_Memang dari dulu apartemen Yesung selalu tercium bau darah segar, saat ditanya namja manis itu hanya berkata bahwa ia baru saja membeli daging segar dan masih memiliki darah yang harus diperas. Tentu saja kami percaya, dia anak yang manis. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia melakukan tindakan keji itu.' Terang Lee Teuk, tetangga Yesung saat dimintai keterangan._

_Yesung sendiri diduga melakukan bunuh diri dengan menembak mati dirinya, disampingnya juga terdapat mayat dari Cho Kyuhyun, yang diduga sebagai tujuan dari Kim Yesung. Cho Kyuhyun dibunuh dengan sebuah racun yang diduga hasil karya Kim Yesung sendiri._

_Apartemen Yesung juga dipenuhi oleh foto Cho Kyuhyun dan korban-korban sebelumnya. Ditemukan puluhan senjata tajam dan api di dalam kamar Kim Yesung sendiri, begitu pula ratusan kerangka manusia hasil mutilasi yang terkubur di dalam sebuah taman berukuran besar yang berada di balkon kamar Kim Yesung. Setelah dilakukan otopsi, Tim Otopsi menyatakan bahwa tulang tersebut positif milik manusia. Mereka juga tengah mengidentifikasi siapakah pemilik tulang-tulang tersebut._

_Menurut polisi pemilik tulang tersebut adalah orang-orang yang dilaporkan menghilang beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Pendapat tersebut semakin menguat dengan cocoknya hasil Identifikasi beberapa tulang dengan salah seorang warga yang dilaporkan menghilang. Diduga dari banyaknya jumlah tulang yang ditemukan oleh polisi, Kim Yesung telah melakukan pembunuhan dengan korban sebanyak 54 orang termasuk Cho Kyuhyun, Im Yoona, Lee Sungmin, dan Jung Jessica._

_Sungguh akhir yang sangat tragis, teman-teman Yesung pun tidak mengira bahwa teman satu kelas mereka. Seorang namja manis yang selalu mengurung diri dalam perpustakaan dan dikenal pendiam memiliki sifat sadisme hingga tega membunuh seseorang._

_Terakhir ditemukan sebuah surat untuk sahabatnya Lee Donghae yang kini berada ditangan Lee Donghae._

Mengusak kepalanya yang pusing, Donghae melempar koran yang baru terbit tadi pagi. Ia tidak habis pikir, sahabatnya Kim Yesung seorang pembunuh berantai yang berdarah dingin. Namja yang ia akui sangat manis itu ternyata menyimpan hal semengerikan ini. Dan yang lebih membuatnya takut sekaligus bingung, bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyadari jika Kim Yesunglah pelakunya. Bahkan, selama ini ia selalu memberikan info up-to-date padanya. Mungkin Kim Yesung terlalu hebat dalam hal akting hingga sulit baginya untuk mencurigai Kim Yesung atau karena ia terlalu mencintai namja itu hingga tidak punya hati untuk mencurigainya.

Menghela napas kecil, Donghae memilih membuka surat yang ditulis langsung oleh Yesung dan benar saja, tulisannya sangat mirip dengan pembunuh berantai itu.

_Untuk sahabatku Lee Donghae._

_Donghae-a, saat menerima surat ini kau pasti sudah mengetahui rahasia terbesarku dan mungkin aku sudah meninggalkan dunia ini._

_Donghae-a, aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku begitu menghargai keberadaanmu sebagai temanku satu-satunya. Terima kasih telah menjagaku dan menemaniku. Aku tahu perbuatanku ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Sejak kecil aku sudah mengidap Psychopath dalam diriku. Aku merasa sangat senang melihat seseorang kesakitan, apalagi teriakan mereka, itu merupakan lagu terindah yang pernah kudengar. Selain itu kedua orangtuaku yang terus bertengkar membuatku tidak mendapat sentuhan kasih sayang sedikitpun. Aku pun menjadi Self-Injury sebagai pelampiasan kekurangan rasa kasih sayang itu, aku tahu mereka akan berada di sisiku saat aku terluka. Sehingga setiap hari aku berusaha membuat diriku terluka entah itu tersayat atau terjatuh. Setidaknya harus ada darah mengalir deras._

_Sebenarnya namaku asliku Kim Jongwoon, Kim Yesung hanya nama samaranku. Iya, aku adalah putra satu-satunya Keluarga Kim yang mati terbakar dalam insiden terbakarnya Mansion Kim. Akulah yang melakukan pembakaran itu, aku yang memutilasi kedua orang tuaku, aku yang membunuh seluruh pelayan rumahku. Aku membunuh temanku dan memutilasinya lalu membakarnya dalam kamarku. Aku melakukannya karena aku membenci mereka, aku benci bagaimana kedua orangtuaku selalu bertengkar. Aku benci saat Appa menyalahkan Ummaku saat aku terluka, aku benci saat Umma menyalahkanku karena aku terluka mereka tidak bisa menghadiri rapat penting. Aku benci bagaimana pelayan dan teman-temanku menatapku dengan iba. Aku membenci mereka semua. Jadi, malam itu, malam ulangtahunku. Aku membunuh mereka semua. Dan mengarang tentang kematianku._

_Ya, aku jugalah pelakunya. Aku memang membunuh mereka karena aku cemburu atas kedekatan mereka dengan Cho Kyuhyun, aku jugalah yang membunuh orang-orang yang dilaporkan hilang, itu kulakukan karena mereka membuatku kesal dan karena aku ingin sebuah hiburan. Aku sudah menyukai Cho Kyuhyun semenjak kami pertamakali bertemu, entahlah ia mengalihkan semua obsesiku terhadap mode. Inilah pertamakalinya aku merasakan cinta karena itu aku tidak bisa menahan diri saat merasa terancam Kyuhyun akan berbahagia dengan oranglain dan meninggalkanku sendiri._

_Donghae-a, maafkan aku, sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau teman yang baik, sangat baik sekali, maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, bukan? Tapi maaf dan Terima kasih, mungkin inilah saatnya aku mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku dihadapan Tuhan. Aku hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku menyayangimu. Lee Donghae._

_Teman baikmu,_

_Kim Yesung_

Tes Tes

Secara tidak sadar air mata mulai menetes membasahi surat Yesung, Donghae sendiri tidak sadar jika dirinya tengah menangis. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia tengah menangis sedih atau kesal atau marah. Yang jelas ia sudah memaafkan Yesung, memang itu wajar terjadi jika kau memiliki masa kecil seburuk itu, ia sendiri tidak menyangka masa lalu Yesung begitu suram hingga membuatnya menangis. Membayangkan Yesung kecil sedang meringkuk di pojok dengan darah mengucur deras dari lengannya membuat dada Donghae terasa sesak.

Dengan perlahan Donghae bangkit dari duduknya untuk memberikan surat itu pada ayahnya sebagai barang bukti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Semoga Tuhan memaafkanmu Yesungie, aku sendiri sudah memaafkanmu dan untuk sekali ini saja biarkan aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Dengan sepenuh hatiku, tak peduli meski kau seorang pembunuh dan aku calon polisi disini. Aku tetap mencintaimu.' Bisik Donghae pelan sambil meletakkan sebuket mawar putih diatas pusara Yesung.

Perlahan Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemakaman umum itu dengan tersenyum miris. Ia bahkan tidak melihat seorang namja manis yang berjalan terburu-buru menuju kearahnya hingga mereka bertabrakan cukup keras karena namja manis itu terjatuh setelah membentur dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Donghae khawatir sambil menundukkan dirinya berusaha melihat kondisi namja manis itu.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya sambil menatap Donghae penuh penyesalan.

Donghae sendiri hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah manis namja itu, Tuhan pasti sangat menyayanginya hingga mengirimkan malaikat semanis ini untuknya.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang, _My Sweet_." Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba sambil langsung menarik namja manis itu berdiri dan meninggalkan pemakaman umum.

"Eh. Lho, eh, aku harus. Aduh, tunggu sebentar. HEI." Ucap namja manis itu bingung saat Donghae terus saja menariknya menjauhi pemakaman umum padahal ia baru saja ingin mengunjungi makam ayahnya.

'Yesungie, aku sudah menemukan malaikut sendiri. Kuharap kau bahagia disana.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

So, so, gimana?

Ini aku bikin karena denger lagunya Hatsune Miku – The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka, cerita mirip dengan lagu itu meski sedikit modifikasi. Lagunya enak banget meski liriknya cukup sadis tapi pembawaannya nenangin banget.


End file.
